


hate is a strong word

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [47]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not finished yet, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Speculation, definitly, now finished, technically, will completesoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: They're on The Island and while something different is affecting all the Ninja's elemental powers (save for Kai and Nya) and everything is going wrong, they - mostly Jay actually - are wishing that Wu, Misako, and Clutch Powers never went on that expedition to the newly-discovered Island.
Relationships: Jay & Ninja Team
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	hate is a strong word

**Author's Note:**

> will finish/tidy up when I've slept more.  
> NOW finished.

He hated it on the island. Hated how its weird purple lightning blocked him from using his powers.

Why had they even come here in the first place? Right, because Wu and Misato had gone with Clutch Powers on an expedition to the very island they were currently on and gotten Lost.

By now, they had been on the island, which didn't even have a name, for a little over two weeks. And FSM, did he and the others miss the Monastry or even the Bounty.

It had been fine for the first few days but maybe they were just reminiscent of their early days when they were just starting out as Ninja all those years ago.

Not only did the island's lightning block his elemental powers but it was also slowly but surely hurting him. Every time the purple lightning struck, it felt like fire coursing through his veins. With each time, more of the strange spidery marks would show up somewhere on his skin, accompanying the ones that had appeared the second they arrived on the island.

But, as far as he knew, he wasn't the only one affected, Cole's powers had been partially blocked by something on the island. The Master of Earth hadn't completely lost his powers as he had, no, his powers had only been dulled to what they had been when he had first unlocked his True Potential.

But his ever-present, easily-ignorable Lightning problem was next to nothing in comparison to what Zane was going through. The Nindroid had been hit at point-blank range with the condensed purple electricity from the island natives' Chief's staff. Ever since then the Nindroid had been not malfunctioning exactly but definitely was glitchy. His powers had been splotchy at the worst of times and more than half his sensors had been stuck to quarter strength when they would have been at three-quarters usually. And with their current recovery mission on an Island that was primarily covered in _jungle_ , it wasn’t the best.

So, that left only Kai and Nya as the only ones with full-strength,  _ reliable  _ Elemental Powers, well, Lloyd still had his full strength powers but was refusing to use it unless it was an absolutely necessity for some reason that the others couldn’t work out.

It wasn’t shaping up to go well,  _ at all _ . Not to be a pessimist but they would be lucky to find Wu, Misako and Clutch Powers, and get safely back to Ninjago alive.


End file.
